phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PerryPerry
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 15:50, 27 August 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Asian? Hmmm. Welcome to the community! As far i was also new in this wiki and comes from Indonesia. It's very nice to see 2 users other than me that were asian. Which part of asia? Hmmm, this is the VERY first time i see a citizen that didn't even know which country he/she's in... (no heart feelings, just a joke, but what country?) Nice to meet a people who thinks DC-asia is, well, out-of-date. LOL SIGNED, —--FadhilPF 09:20, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 New episodes The following was originally on PerryPerry's User Page and has been moved here. RRabbit42 Hi! I have seen all the episode made including the newest,PIcture This, Nerdy Dancin',What do it Do? and Atlantis. I am a girl slightly older than Phineas and Ferb, and I am a HUGE fan! I also like Ferb's hip hoop dance, so funny! I don't have really any favorite Characters but I like Isabella ( sheIs SO BRAVE, as shown in Isabella and the Temple of Sap and in other various shows.)The Fireside Girls,Milly,Adyson,Katie,Holly,Ginge, and Gretchin) GO Fireside Girls! Phineas and Ferb of course, love their inventions, Perry, he a super secret agent! I love Perry's adventures in Cheer up Candace and Picture This, and others. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa,........ well basically I like them all! See you around, ~Raya Hello! Oh hi PerryPerry! Good to see people seeing my userpage, it took me a while to put it together. Nice to meet you too! When I wasn't registered , I DID sign my name as Raya, though I don't remember exactly which message you are talking about. Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Mary McGuffin Wow, that Mary McGuffin doll you have a picture of is good. How did your friend make that? : What ^ said! I'm gonna make a Perry the Platypus teddy since seeing your doll! I don't know whether I should do him agent or normal...any ideas? Tell your friend well done for an awesome Mary McGuffin doll! Oh! And I've almost finished that picture you suggested - just some colouring and background details :D -Cherrim 18:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, how are you? Glad you fixed the Perry the Platypus page.Those vandals are bothering me. Anyway, did you get the message from me on Phineas and Ferb Fanon? I told you my ideas for your story. Hello Hi, how are you? Glad you fixed the Perry the Platypus page.Those vandals are bothering me. Anyway, did you get the message from me on Phineas and Ferb Fanon? I told you my ideas for your story.--RayaQuest 21:37, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ok So you will use my idea? I ABSOLUTELY cannot wait for the Christmas special! Are you excited? I had to restrain myself at looked at the Christmas special article, I didn't want to spoil it. Anyway, not more to say. See ya! :-) --RayaQuest 22:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) (P.S. I drew some great pictures of Isabella, I'll try to out them up around here soon. I wish I could draw Phineas and Ferb with her, but so far, I can't seem to draw them just right.) THANK YOU SO MUTCH! it feels great that I recognize here! have deviant art? what's your account? :) ah!! your friend showed you my drawings? aah ah!! your friend showed you my drawings? clear! she need help? whats happened with her? I see what she did is complete. Thanks Thank you for moving NNewt84's message to the top of the page, i'm really sick of scrolling down the Tri-State-Gazettes.-Tri State International Airport! 02:16, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 help me get jeremycreek back please, if you can, contact jeremycreek and ask him to come back and rebuild his p&f wiki page. i really want him to return! please... if you can, at least get him to read his user talk page on p&f fanon wiki Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 WHY?! why are you changing the subject on my user blog?! Please Don't! ~Bowser101 22:46, January 11, 2010 (UTC) What? PerryPerry what in god's name are you doing? -FadhilPF I'm sure fanon people will be upset. I would like to know it in the IRC but if you prefer not to tell, It's ok.-User that is sick of the nonexistence of PnF merchandise in his country 12:12, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, i, can only say one thing: Goodbye and get that thing well soon and please rejoin us if you fell comfortable. We'll miss you!-FadhilPF 13:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC) What happened at fanon? What happened? You asked me to hide comments, and all you blogs are "unavailable"! What's happened? ---Zacbio--Agent Z 13:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) why did you make yourself disappear on fanon? You've asked some people to remove your comments and ceased to exist on fanon. what happened? [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 14:52, January 16, 2010 (UTC) what... ...are you talking about "mess up like the JC problem" [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 18:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 OMG! Omigosh! Where do you got that profile picture!--Don't you think that we are building a little bit too tall skyscraper? 07:15, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Albert I got it from an official website that i forgot what is the page. Bob's the first one that found it. -FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 10:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Should i wait for guidance, Captain? We have given you approximately a month from Fanon. Would you like to rejoin or go with the flow? --FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 09:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well.............................. It's just quite quiet there..............................-FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 07:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC) New episodes Yes, I saw the new episodes, Just Passing Through and Candace's Big Day. They were both really good, I can't pick a favorite... NatureQuest 14:18, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Holy flab! Tell me bout this! Is the videos out in YouTube! IT MAKES ME SICK OF WAITING!-FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 14:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, this is the order. Watch the rebroadcast of Grammy awards, Sleep, (hopefully dreaming about Phineas and Ferb, community and service, went to somewhere, fix that stupid mousetrap racer, and at nine o'clock, download the videos! Yeah, lets just sleep and hope for the best. *censored*-FadhilPF:The Aviation, Technology and Phineas and Ferb lover. 15:09, February 6, 2010 (UTC) If you don't mind.......... If you dont mind what country are you from? I can see from about me that your English has gotten much better, and with over 600 edit I think i'm going to nominate you for admin if I can figure out how. ;) So keep going! Later Hunter 710 18:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for answering! the text above says it all Later Hunter 710 03:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! you made bob go away!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 13:34, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :i'm no longer positive anymore, but he did what he did to his userpage right after you insulted his fireside theory. Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Done PerryPerry, I've deleted ALL of your blogs and I need further orders to delete or block You in the Phineas and Ferb Fanon. You've Been Warned. PhineasFlynn123 Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 06:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Þ